INVINCIBLE LOVE
by DomoMinna-san
Summary: Kuroko is the prince of the kingdom seiren.He is betrothed to a heartless emperor,Akashi Seijuro due to a political reason i.e. to release his brothers who are captured during the war between two kingdoms.Due to rumours and how he treats his people,tetsuya hates him and makes a vow that he will keep Akashi's head at the doorstep of the shrine.WILL love blossom their way?AKAKURO!
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE EYES MEET MISMATCHED**

~~In Seiren~~

Seiren's king(Hyuga Junpei) and queen (riko kuroko) has a beatiful son named Kuroko lived with his parents along with his 4 older brothers,Kagami Taiga,Kiyoshi Teppei,Mitobe rinnosuke,Shigehiro loves his brother Ogiwara and also thinks that he will become the next king since he is kind and at the same time is going on in seiren and it's also the crown prince coronation day(the day on which the future king is declared).

Tetsuya says"Ni-sama don't worry you will be the next king for sure" with full of confidence.

Ogiwara chuckles and says"Why do you think that?"

tetsuya says"Because you have all the qualities to become the king."giving a smile on his usual poker face.

"Thank you"Ogiwara says with pure happiness that his younger brother thinks that way.

Tetsuya goes outside the palace for palace and observes that there are more gaurds than usual.

He called one of the gaurds and asked"why are so many gaurds placed here?"

gaurd answers"we heard a rumour that Akashi Seijuro,the emperor of Rakuzen infiltrated into our country"

Tetsuya is so angry on the emperor because it's an insult for their kingdom that their gaurds couldn't stop his calms himself down and says to the gaurd to return to his duty.

Tetsuya is so good at archery and sword he joined in some of the games involved in those and is enjoying them.

His companions are searching for him and he doesn't want to get caught right away since he is enjoying himself so much.

When he is running away from them he saw a handsome youngman near the archery booth looking at a a second he thought that the world stopped the man he is looking at turned at him and stared at him.

Tetsuya's POV

When he looked at me my heart skipped a beat and started beating faster.I suddenly realised that my cheeks are getting warmer and broke the eye when I looked at the direction where he was and he is not there.I searched for him through the crowd and was disappointed since i cant find I decided to head bak and turned around I saw those mismatched yet beautiful eyes looking at me with only a few centimeters from mine.I startled and lost my balance and I closed my eyes and waited for my body to get hit to the ground but instead I got in contact of something warm and softer than I realized that someone's hand through my waist and opened my again I saw those eyes.I stared at his eyes without blinking and he did the I realized our position and started and blushed.

I regained my composure and asked to do something about the current quickly set me free and well I am just trying to think properly but my heart doesn't listen to I remembered that I didn't thank him and turned my head towards is looking at me with a smile on his face and suddenly my heart started to beat faster.

I snapped out of it and said"T...Thank you".

He said "You are welcome" with a smile and once again I started to smile suddenly turned to a smirk by seeing me took my hand and placed something in my hand and once again smiled.

He said"For you".and turned behind and went away from me.

I confusedly looked at my hand and saw a beautiful chain with a stone of the colour same as my eyes as a locket.

I smiled and mumbled "Thank you".

Akashi's POV

While I am looking at a bow in the archery booth I found someone looking at me and turned my head to see who it I saw a beautiful young man with blue eyes looking at me.I stared at him back and suddenly he broke the eye I saw those eyes I felt like diving into looked like a porcelean doll and so fragile with pale skin that he will break if I touch him.

'He is so beautiful'I I mentally slapped myself to snap out of it.

When he broke the eye contact I went to I saw him searching for me in the he didn't find me he looked disappointed and turned probably to he turned and found out that I was standing behind him, he looked flustered and lost his closed his eyes expecting to come in contact to the ground.I caught him and he opened his eyes and stared at me without any fear.I found myself staring at his eyes and he stared remembered our position and blushed hard.'I can't hold myself if he looked like that' I thought.

He gained his composure and asked me to do something about our position.I quickly let him go and am thinking about anything to talk to him and didn't realize that I am staring at him with a looked at me and again blushed.

He said " T...thank you".I thought'Oh god! his voice is too sexy'

I smiled and told him"You are welcome".He blushed again.I can't stop looking at him.

I took his hand and gave him the chain which I bought in the festival and said"For you".

I noticed some gaurds coming my side and left from there.

When I looked back at him he smiled at what I gave and mumbled something.I think it's a thank you.


	2. Tetsuya finds out Marriage?

**Marriage?**

Since that incident happened he didn't see that man ,he is always thinking about 'him' and spacing brothers and his parents finds it odd for him to behave like that and tried to find out the reason.

When they asked Tetsuya he would say "it's nothing" and blushed a little.

His family thought that may be he found someone overprotective and medelling family they thought to get the information from tetsuya.

In the evening when tetsuya is watching the sunset and smiling they sent tetsuya's mom to find who it is.

Riko(mother) asked tetsuya who it was and he said"I don't know his name".Then he realised that he said it out loud he panicked thinking that his mother is angry at he turned towards his mother she is looking at him like a fangirl and asking him to describe him.

He sighed and started describing describing him he told his family members no to just hide at the door but come thought'busted'.Since then his family started to tease him saying that he found someone special~~.

To cool his mind off he thought to go to the shrine which is located at the outskirts of his country and also Akashi's.

By the time he went he found out that Akashi's men looted the place and destroyed some parts of the got angry since no one is allowed to disrespect the god and takes a vow that'He will get Akashi's head and keep on the door step so that no one will dare to do the same act again.

He goes back to the palace and orders his men to find out how Akashi looks like.

~meanwhile in the seiren castle~

Hyuga decides the next king as Teppei and anounces felt betrayed since the throne should be his since his late father is the real got angry and said that he will come and get his right as an heir and leaves the he turned his back to his country he is marked as a traitor.

~Present~

Tetsuya finds out the news that his bother is marked as a traitor and is devastated that his big brother and also his master is gone.

His brother joins hands with Akashi and calls out a the war his three big brothers are captured and his father signed a treaty with heard the beauty of Hyuga's youngest son and asks him to give his youngest son's hand to already know that Tetsuya is none other than that boy the other day.

Tetsuya agrees to the marriage to free his older Hyuga asks Tetsuya to look at Akashi once he said"it is not required".

On the engagement day when Tetsuya placed the ring to Akashi's hand and viceversa he lifts his head to find the same man who attracted him during the first tetsuya was happy that he is getting married to the same man but suddenly remembered that he is Akashi Seijuro,who destroyed the anger increased by thousand folds but kept quiet because it looks bad if he shouts at him.

He went to his room and cried that the man whom he hates is the man he is going to get married.

Akashi found the change in tetsuya's behavior quite irritating but also interesting because the teen is showing his hatred towards Akashi and not his shyness like the first time they met.

Once the marriage is over,Akashi and Tetsuya left Seiren and travelled towards Rakuzen.

Once the night fell they stopped on their way and thought to take is very tired so he fell asleep talked a few matters with his men and came to his room to find Tetsuya sleeping.

'He looks so cute and innocent when sleeping,Only if he is like this with me'he thought and sighed.

Tetsuya got up due to noise in his room but didn't make any Akashi neared him he took his dagger out and attacked and shocked to see that it's only his husband and sighed in relief.

Akashi caught the knife and said that "Don't worry no one will dare to touch you since you are mine".

Tetsuya got worried since Akashi caught the knife and his hand is ordered Akashi to sit and glared at him.

Akashi said "Are you ordering me?"

Tetsuya said"Yes" with a firm voice.

Akashi sat down on bed and tetsuya treated his akashi stood up and went out to talk about the kingdom welfare and called his commander(Shintarou).

Akashi said"Shintarou is our security good and everyone in place?"

Shintarou said"Yes".And when he is about to leave he noticed the cut on akashi's palm and asked"Where did you get that?"

Akashi looked at his palm and smirked and saw towards his room and smiled,Shintarou understood that tetsuya is the cause but is confused to why Akashi is ""smiling"" that to happily.

Shintarou thought'This is the first time I saw him smile''weird'.

Next day they reached the palace before met Akashi's mom and thought 'she is nice' and wondered where akashi got his attitude and personality.

At breakfast Akashi is struggling to catch the fork and spoon properly but only to drop got irritated and anyway since it's his fault he took the fork and spoon from Akashi.

Akashi glared at tetsuya and everyone sweatdropped and wondered how tetsuya is so brave so as to take things from the emperor without saying anything.

Tetsuya took akashi's plate and cut a piece with knife and took it with fork and kept it infront of Akashi who is still glaring at him and said"Eat".

Everyone at the table including Akashi's mother sweatdropped.

Akashi glared at tetsuya and again said "Are you ordering me?"

The tension in the air is so high that everyone forgot to breathe and felt like killing themselves when they heard the answer from tetsuya.

Tetsuya too glared at akashi and said"yes".

Akashi continued his glaring and sighed and ate present at the table stared in awe since the emperor didn't say anything and did as he was told to.

Aomine Daiki,Kise Ryouta,Midorima Sintarou all three froze like statues.

When tetsuya cut other piece and took it near to Akashi,Akashi smirked and turned his head to the other side as a sign to show that he don't want to eat it.

Tetsuya sighed and said"Now what?"

Akashi smirked and said"Call me seijuro and I will eat it".

Everyone nearly fell off the table by listening their emperor's childish demand and behaviour.

Tetsuya glared at akashi with cold eyes and said "Are you ordering me?" in a cold tone which sent shivers down the spine for everyone present at the table except for akashi.

Akashi smirked and said "yes".The others thought 'a de~javu~'.

Tetsuya smirked and said"Seijuro-kun~~ say aahh" in a playful tone.

Everyone stopped eating and turned their heads to see their emperor smiling creepily and his eye again they sweatdropped.

" .yaaaa"Akashi said venom dripped in honey voice.

Tetsuya tilted his head to a side cutely and said as innocently as possible"Hai?".

Everyone thought that the emperor is going to punish tetsuya or probably kill saw at tetsuya and thought 'c..cute!'

Akashi said everyone to leave them for a the dining hall is empty except for tetsuya and is curious of what's happening inside and are peekin through the windows.


	3. Chapter 3

The glaring contest between tetsuya and akashi is going on.

Akashi suddenly grabbed tetsuya's wrist and ate the piece on his fork in the hand and smiled at Tetsuya blushed at this and turned away.

Akashi smirked and went to pulled him and caught him through waist and said "next time you call me that way and I may not even control myself until they go out" and kissed him at the nape of his neck which made Tetsuya moan.

They stayed like that for a while and tetsuya regained his composure and said"Can you move?It's uncomfortable."

Akashi smirks and says"Don't worry.I won't do anything to you without your concern" and cupped his face kissed him on the forehead before going out.

Soon tetsuya's legs gave out and he sat on his who is peeping through the window were in 's mom is the one who regained her composure first and went to tetsuya and people except akashi's mom(nina) can feel the dark aura coming from tetsuya.

After a week akashi's younger sister,akane hanamiya and his brother in law-makoto hanamiya arrived to the castle from the trip they went.

Though Akashi is said to be heartless,he loves his married his sister to hanamiya because he thought Hanamiya will be in his castle since he works for Akashi.

When Tetsuya introduced himself,Hanamiya thought'I will make you mine soon'.

Akashi's mom(nina) likes tetsuya so much because he doesn't fear the emperor and also because the emperor doesn't like to argue with him.

In the evening Hanamiya went to talk with Akashi during his practice time and akashi turned him down saying that he is going for practicing his sword Akashi is on his way to the practice grounds he notices someone practicing their sword skills and goes towards them.

He found that unknown person is covering his face with a mask and started to observe that person and did his signature masked person saw Akashi and stopped his practice since he was startled to see him smirked again and man dodged it and was about to cut akashi's arm but akashi kept his sword in between the masked man's sword and his arm.A fierce fight is going on between them and they didn't notice that they are now fighting in the practice his men saw Akashi fight ferociously they got worried that maybe the masked man attacked his couldn't interfere in the fight because it's to dangerous to ,Shintarou,Daiki and kise are worried but conused to why their king is fight is going on and suddenly the masked man lost his grip on his sword and got sighed since their king won.

Akashi smirked and moved towards the masked man still keeping his sword on the other's masked man moved backwards and the process continued until the masked man's back is touched to the smirked once again and tried to take the mask off the the man moved and took the sword in Akashi's hand into his and placed it at akashi's Akashi smirked since he successfully took his mask off his face.

Everyone is dumbfounded because of two things.

one pointed their sword at akashi.

masked man is none other than tetsuya.

When akashi tried to move,tetsuya said"Don't move or else this sword will pierce through your heart".

Akashi smirked and said"I don't have a heart".Tetsuya returned Akashi's sword to looked confused and and asked "Why didn't you kill me?If you kill me you would be the new emperor and you can return to your family."

Tetsuya glared at akashi and said"A person who doesn't have a heart is equal to a dead will I do by killing a dead person."

Akashi stopped tetsuya and said"You are beautiful even without the you should smile more.I don't like that expression of yours."

Tetsuya glared at Akashi with hatred and said"Hmmp" by moving his head to the other direction other than akashi's and went was dumbfounded by the childish behaviour of Tetsuya and started smiling thinking'Interesting...very Interesting '.

Everyone stared at Akashi who is smiling and thought 'Scary..' and shivered.

Akashi turned his head towards his direction and smiled sweatdropped and went to do their own work,since there will be punishment if they didn't do their work.

Soon akashi's sister,Akane is declared as is so happy for his dear sister and can't wait to see his little news spread across the empire like fire and reached tetsuya's kingdom.

Since the baby will most likely be tetsuya's nephew too,they thought to visit him announces a party to celebrate his sister's happiest day.

There is a tradition that the empress should make the sweet by herself and make the future mother to eat it for baby's health and happiness.

Since tetsuya is akashi's empress(though he is male),he has to cook the sweet and make her to eat it.

Tetsuya makes the sweet and gives it to akane(akashi's sis).The the party ended soon.

Nextday when the doctor comes and checks upon akane,he revealed a shocking news.

"The baby has given something dangerous for the mother to eat it"and left.

That news hit akashi very rage he headed towards tetsuya's room since the food made by him is the only one that is not checked.

Tetsuya is sleeping in the bed in his woke up tetsuya roughly and pinned him to the wall asking why he did that.

Tetsuya is confused now and asked"what?"

Akashi shouted"Don't you dare lie to did you kill my nephew?"

Tetsuya said"I didn't do it".The process got tired and called the gaurds and said"House arrest him".

Later tetsuya is taken to the crown room for asked tetsuya to confess the truth but tetsuya is telling the truth so he said i didn't do it.

Akashi got angry and threatened that he will kill everyone from seiren got scared and said"I did I hate you and wanted to make you see can kill me but as my last wish leave my family and my people alone."

Akashi in rage lifted his sword to cut off tetsuya's head and everyone gasped by seeing blood on the floor.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

~~AUTHOR~~

HEHE SORRY FOR CUTTING IN SUSPENSE.I WILL UPLOAD NEXT PART QUICKLY.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT..

JA NEE~~~


	4. Find the culprit!

Akashi got raged up and lifted his sword to cut his head but stopped by Akane.

Everyone gasped to see akane defend tetsuya.

Akashi asked"Why do you want to save the one who killed your son?"

Akane said"Brother we don't know if he did it or my son was killed I should be the one to give the judgement".

Akane talked to akashi in private and Akashi announced that "Tetsuya is free of charge since he is not the culprit."

Akashi asked tetsuya"why did you say you did it eventhough you didn't do it?"

Tetsuya glared at akashi and said"You already decided yourself that I am the culprit and didn't listen my it's better to die than being suspected by your husband."

He said and turned away and went straightly to his room.

Akashi still in shock at the blunette's answer and remembered that he accused tetsuya,his concert without any proof and felt very very guilty.

Akashi wanted to go after tetsuya but thought to give some time for the , akashi went to find the culprit.

~~FLASHBACK~~

When akane stopped akashi from beheading tetsuya,she and akashi talked in said that the poison is present in not the food but in the bowl he served said"I found this bowl in their primeminister's chamber."Akashi thought 'I don't want to make the same mistake as I did for tetsuya' and decided to ask the person who made the bowl and left the castle to investigate.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

Tetsuya thought to clear his mind and decided to go to the took akashi's mom's permission to do so and left the castle with his maid and some gaurds.

Akashi disguised as a beggar and is searching for the person who made the bowl and saw tetsuya at the sat at the corner of the shrine and thought to rest for a while.

When tetsuya is about to return he heard someone talk about today's events that happened in the court and went to them and said

"Every family has misunderstanding's,what if someone is talking about your family like will feel bad right?Emperor is said to be a father of the people who he is shouldn't talk about your father like the emperor did misunderstand but that is common since he is also human,but when he found out that I wasn't the culprit he let me you shouldn't talk bad about your own king."

They felt bad talking about their king like that and apologized"Please forgive us your shouldn't have talked like that."

Tetsuya said"It's alright" and went to give some money for beggars.

He finally went to akashi(disguised as a beggar) and said"A king shouldn't beg like 's not good for your reputition".

Akashi smirked and asked"How did you know that it's me?"

Tetsuya said"Once I met you and couldn't recognize you but not anymore.I can recognise you anytime,anywhere no matter in which disguise you are."and left.

Later akashi found the shopkeeper and asked who ordered this bowl and the shopkeeper described the culprit.

For further evidence he went to the primeminister's house and asked his boy said "I found it in your cousin's place while playing".

Akashi felt like crying since his own cousin killed his ordered to close the palace gates and not let anyone outside.

Akashi asked akane to give the sentence and akane said"life long imprisionment".

Soon night came and akashi can't wait to see tetsuya and akashi knew that tetsuya is not happy he decided to let tetsuya go.(free from the marriage)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT WILL TETSUYA'S PARENT'S REACTION BE?

Hai!This is author speaking!You can follow me through wattpad too!with same username^_^


	5. Tetsuya is missing!

Tetsuya is tired because of the day events and decided to take some ordered everyone to leave his room since he wanted to change.

Akashi wondered why all servants are outside and went inside to check on tetsuya.

Akashi noticed tetsuya topless and turned so that he is not facing noticed akashi and covered himself.

Akashi apologized for arresting him and said"You don't have to stay here 't worry I won't attack your can go and live with your parents if you want."

Tetsuya felt like crying since first he is accused of murder and now his husband is calling of the thought akashi doesn't want him to stay here and said"Yes".

When akashi heard the answer he felt pain at his heart.

When tetsuya's parents came and when they heard that tetsuya decided to come home,Riko didn't feel happy and said

"Since tetsuya is married to his highness, I don't want him to leave here and come to a person's marriage his death bed must be in his new home and it's an insult if he came back to us.I don't want him to come to us,since he doesn't belong with us anymore since he's married."

Tetsuya's world came crumbled down when he heard those words coming from his went straight to his room and ordered everyone to leave him alone at once.

Akashi's mom asked riko why she had been so harsh,but riko said that it's for the best and left for her country.

~~Time skip~~

Akashi decided to visit kuroko since he is bit down by listening his mother's words and left to tetsuya's akashi entered his room he found no one and searched for tetsuya.

Once he cannot find him he wondered why no servants are present and called everyone to the room at once and ordered everyone to search for him in the they can't find him and akashi got angry since no one saw tetsuya leave.

After some time he heard that some of his men saw tetsuya outside the castle and went on his own to search for tetsuya.

Akashi found tetsuya at the river bank and shouted his name,but tetsuya jumped into the immidiately jumped after him and brought unconcious tetsuya to the river banks.

Once tetsuya woke up Akashi shouted"Why did you do that for?If you have no place in your own kingdom you are queen of this kngdom and you have every right to stay 't you dare do this again!"

Tetsuya cried and shouted"How can you say that I belong to this kingdom?.First to insult me and my kingdom you married me and the next thing is you say that I killed your nephew and then eventhough I am not the culprit you told me to leave this country(cancels the marriage) and my mother said I don't belong with do I have to go?I don't belong anywhere...anywhere".

Akashi felt guilt for what he has done and said"I merely gave you an option thinking that you are unhappy with your kingdom rejects you,you have me.I am sorry,I will never say it again sorry."

Tetsuya calmed down a bit and then akashi said"Lets go home". and asked to mount his glared at him and said"I can ride myself."

Akashi scoffed and said"says the guy who is crying like a baby a second ago" and pulled tetsuya to the rode the horse to the palace and on their way people who saw them thought 'such a beautiful are made for each other.'

On their way home tetsuya fell carried tetsuya to his room and laid him on the bed and before turned to kissed tetsuya gently and left him.

Akashi is in the garden and is thinking of today's events and suddenly he saw something stuck to his suit and took it to his realised that it's the same chain he gave him the first time he met him and started to remember the time they met eachother.

He rolled the chain to his hand and started 's mom,nina saw this and asked why he is said everything that happened that day,by listening to this nina smiled and said

"Don't worry! I have a plan for you and tetsuya to stay alone together" and smiled evilly.

Akashi thought something is up since his mother is involved and tried not to show his fear on what his mother is going to do and went to sleep.


	6. A shocking day!

Nextday Akashi got up early and decided to see if tetsuya is awake or not and went to his room.

There he was his angel sleeping so peacefully not even giving a damn about the world.

The sun rays coming from the windows slightly falling on his face made him look like an angel came from heaven.

The rays made tetsuya groan and made him turn to the direction in which akashi is so mesmarised through the veiw infront of him,he didn't even realise that his mother entered the room and is smiling at at him.

She went to tetsuya's side and woke him greeted her and apologized for worrying her didn't notice akashi.

Nina asked tetsuya to forgive Akashi since he treated him said"There is no need to ask forgiveness 's just a now I used to hate him because I heard rumours about him being of a cruel after coming hear I got to know that it's not true."

Nina chuckled and asked with a glint of mischeif in her eyes"Used to hate him?soooo wat about now hmmm?"

Tetsuya blushed at this and said"Well...W..we can get along I guess."

You can't imagine the happiness in akashi's slowly left smiling.

Nina asked tetsuya to go to the shrine with akashi to pray for the good of agreed.

He sat in the garden and is smiling while staring at nothing.

Kise saw akashi smiling and shouted a cry saying" Ooooh MY GOD! His emperor is smiling." while he grabbed aomine,midorima,murasakibara to show the scene he saw first they didn't believe him and said"You are probably imagining it."

But when they saw him smiling that too a geniune happy smile and are shocked that they stopped in their tracks.

The servants heard the scream and came running and asked"What's wrong your highness?"

But they din't speak any since they are still in servants followed their sight and in shock that the dropped the utensils in their hands.

Akashi heard that and turned to see from where the sound he saw his servants,shintarou,daiki,ryota,atsushi he raised his eyebrow as a gesture to what they are doing here.

They got afraid that he is going to punish them they said"We are really sorry your didn't mean to disturb forgive us..."and bowed to him since they saw akashi coming to them.

Akashi stopped infront of them and they raised their heads to see why he isn't saying anything.

Akashi said"No need to be afraid.I am not angry" and smiled and left.

once again they are so shocked and some are blushing since the emperor is so handsome when he smile.


	7. Trip!

Nina said to akashi to prepare since he is going to shrine to pray for the welfare of he is not nina said"Oh well.I thought that if you and tetsuya spent a little time alone may be tetsuya will start talking to you on his own like atleast as bad."

Akashi froze when he heard that and said"You know I can't say no to this and planned it didn't you."

Nina gigled and said"I don't know what you are talking."

Akashi sighed and agreed to go.

They left in the next day morning and are on their way to the their way they stopped since akashi ordered to asked"What's wrong?"

Akashi got down of the horse and asked the people who are collecting money and asked"Why do you need this much money?"

They saw akashi and bowed in respect and answered"Your highness we are collecting the money from rich to give them to people who has no food to eat and who are poor."

Tetsuya is moved by the service they are doing and readily started to remove his stopped tetsuya and said"Don' to your horse and wait."

Tetsuya thought 'you don't help and won't let me kind of king doesn't help his people.'and did as akashi said.

Akashi removed his ornaments and said while giving to them that"My jewelery is more costlier than it's decrease's my prestige and his if he didn't wear the will think that queen doesn't even have ornaments and that will be a insult to him."Akashi took his crown and said"Take this too."

They said"Crown is the pride of the don't remove it and give it to us."

Akashi smiled and said"We are going to everyone is same infront of what's the use of wearing it."

They told"But it won't look good if the king doesn't wear a we will tie a clothe so that it will take it's place temperorily."

Tetsuya heard this and felt guilty for thinking bad about smiled thinking that"Akashi is also kind and same as everyone."

Akashi saw tetsuya smiling and felt his cheeks are becoming hot and turned saw this and chuckled a little.

Again Shintarou,Daiki,ryota saw akashi smiling and went into shock and saw why he is saw tetsuya sneaking small glances at akashi and he is blushing.

They thought that"Some one finnaly arrived to lessen the weight on akashi and to make him realise that he too is a human with a heart."

They went to the shrine and prayed and are resting in the tents.

Akashi is talking with shintarou,then he noticed that someone is trying to enter into tetsuya's tent and caught him and asked who he is.

He said"I am a person of seiren 's because of him our land now belongs to you and it's also because of him our kingdom is hated by I came to kill him."

Akashi got angry and said"Do you really think I will let you harm take him away."

Tetsuya came out and said"What he said is is because of me that my parents are being hated."And went away but not into the tent but into the forest running.

Akashi ran after tetsuya since"That forest is dangerous.""Come back"He shouted but tetsuya didn't listen to him and ran faster.

Tetsuya stopped to catch his breathe and thought to go back,but saw nothing but trees around in search of finding the exit walked stopped and froze in the lace when he saw a tiger coming towards him to strike him closed his eyes to brace the he never felt slowly opened his eyes and saw akashi falling to the shouted and started saying"I am sorry.I am sorry"

Akashi said to tetsuya that"I said to stop didn't if I am not here on time."and lost conciousness.

Tetsuya lost his sense and killed the tiger with the dagger akashi slowly came to conciousness and saw tetsuya kill the called tetsuya tetsuya turned to him,he saw that his eyes are different and asked"Who are you?"

Tetsuya saw akashi and smiled very thought something is wrong and went to tetsuya and hugged him and said "It's 's alright.I am here."

Tetsuya struggled to move from akashi and finally calmed down and turned to said"Thank you."

Akashi smiled and said"Thank god you are 's good."and collapsed again since the poison from tiger's paws started it's effect.


	8. Saving him

Once akashi collapsed slowly calmed down when akashi is has to take akashi to the palace at any cost but he is exhausted because of what happened.

Tetsuya said"I will save you,the one who saved my life not once but twice.I will do anything in my power to save you."

Tetsuya teared some of his clothings and tied it to akashi to stop his raised akashi so that his hand is on his shoulder to support akashi's he reached the camp,no one is thought'Maybe they went to search for us'

Akashi's breathing is saw this and thought' I have to take him to the palace quick.'He searched for his horse but didn't find only found akashi's horse and he remembered akashi saying"He will only allow me to ride 't ever try to ride 's too risky."

Tetsuya sighed and went to the horse to tame when he tried to get on it,it will always stand on hind legs inorder to not allow him to sit on tried several times and fell off the horse many times.

He didn't know what to do and started crying since akashi's breathing intake is decreasing minute by minute.

Tetsuya said to the horse "Please I beg of is in danger,I have to save "

He tried one more time and the horse allowed him to sit on smiled and said"Thank are very loyal to him."

Now tetsuya along with akashi(who is leaning on tetsuya and is unconcious) left to the palace.

Akashi's men including aomine,shintarou,ryouta along with nina and family are waiting for akashi and tetsuya to came to the palace because they didn't find them and thought that they returned to the palace.

They saw something coming towards the palace and noticed that it's akashi's thought everything is fine but noticed that akashi is leaning to tetsuya.

Tetsuya finally arrived at the palace and said"Please save him."

They saw akashi's situation and took him is worried about both of them and asked tetsuya if he is said"I am is is fine."

Nina understood that tetsuya is indeed not fine,but thought it may have been a shock to him to see something like this.

They brought the doctor and the doctor said"I can't solve something this big.I am only a bring head-doctor immediatly."

The soldiers went to bring head doctor but are ambushed by other doctor escaped and left for palace.

Meanwhile in palace,Tetsuya is saying"I am sorry" like a chanting and when he heard that head doctor is ambushed he left tried to follow him for his safety but lost him.

After 5 minutes tetsuya came in to the room where akashi is being treated and gave the assistant doctor some medicine to apply for the doctor hesitated he said"Hurry else it won't work."

He applied on the wounds of akashi.

Tetsuya said"There is a wound on his palm too."

Nina asked"How do you know?"

Tetsuya looked guilty and said"That wound on the palm is caused because of me."

Everyone looked shocked and so he continued

" Well when I saw that he took the blow from me and lost his concsiousness,I screamed and when the tiger attacked again I only have one idea in my mind that is to save him.I lost my concsince when I came to,I saw akashi-kun hugging me and saying words like"It's ok,It's alright.I am here."I din't understand but I saw that I have his dagger in my hand and it looked like he stopped me from doing something.I panicked at first that I hurt him and started to get out of his when I noticed that he has no other wounds,i relaxed and said " Thank you."since he stopped me from doing something."

"oh yes he also said something like' Thank god you are 's good' and lost his conciousness that I went to camp for help and came here since no one is there."

Finally the doctor arrived and said"He is ever made this medicine,they did an excellent I know who did it?"

Tetsuya went forward and said"It's me master."

Doctor smiled and said"I see.I take it as you are practising daily what i have taught you."

Tetsuya said"Yes."

Everyone looked confused,so the doctor said"When i went to his kingdom his brother got injured asked me to teach him how to make the I taught him."

Akashi woke up.

Doctor said"You are very lucky your highness you got yourself a good doctor,soldier and good human to be your side."

Akashi smiled at this and said"Well it looks like I got a very stubborn human in the universe to me."

Everyone laughed at that and tetsuya just huffed at the comment.


	9. cheesy!

~last time~~

Akashi smiled at this and said"Well it looks like I got a very stubborn human in the universe to me."

Everyone laughed at that and tetsuya just huffed at the comment.

With the doctor's help akashi is now in a sitting position leaning to the bed a looked at tetsuya and turned his expression to a serious one and asked tetsuya to sit on the though confused did as he was told tetsuya to turn around so that his back is facing sighed and started removing tetsuya's upper kimono.

Tetsuya who is confused asked"W..What are you doing?"Akashi shushed in the room are confused.

Akashi understood this and said"Shintarou...Can you pass me that?"pointing to the medicine while removing tetsuya's kimono.

Midorima still confused but gave the medicine to carefully slid the kimono down and sighed.

Everyone gasped in shock since tetsuya has a deep cut on his back and wondered why no one saw this.

Akashi said to tetsuya"I have to admit are good at found out that you are you have to do better than that to fool me tetsuya."

tetsuya didn't say anything and akashi continued to clean the wound and said"So tell me you don't remember why I hugged you back then and said those words do you?"

Kuroko nodded his said"As I thought."

Tetsuya asked"What does that mean,You know something,don't you?"

Akashi said"Do you know who killed the tiger?"

Tetsuya shook his head and said "No"

Akashi ordered everyone to leave them everyone left,Akashi bandaged the wound and hugged tetsuya and said"Be strong tetsuya.I know it hurts to listen this.I assume you blanked out before too."

Tetsuya nodded and akashi continued"It's I came to I saw you kill the I thought it's not you and called turned to me and smiled I didn't understand I got the feeling that If I can't change you back I may lost you ran to you and hugged and said those words."

Tetsuya nodded and asked "Why are you holding the dagger in my hand know that your hand hurts and your whole body too.I tried to kill you too didn't I?"

Akashi laughed at this and said"Well actually you didn't attack 's just since you are out of control,I thought of taking the dagger away from your grip is so strong that I was unable to pull it and cut my hand."

Tetsuya sighed at this and said" need to I will come and check upon you."

Akashi tightened his grip and said" till I fall asleep."

Tetsuya sighed and said"What are you a 5 year old ,I will stay."

Akashi smiled and said"Good night tetsuya."

Tetsuya said"Good night...Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled and said"Thank you."

Tetsuya said"I should be the one thanking since you saved my life."Akashi shook his head and said"I said thank you because it's the first time you called me with it's not my given name.I am happy."

Tetsuya blushed at this and said"Aren't you cheesy?"with a sly grin.

Akashi said"Wait for tomorrow will continue tomorrow."

since both are tired and injured both went to is very effective and also slightly anesthetic so they fell asleep asked tetsuya to sleep on bed but tetsuya declined and said"he is comfortable."But akashi insisted so tetsuya slept on the bed while akashi still holding his hand.

Morning came and since nina is worried came to check on tetsuya and went to tetsuya's tetsuya is not in his room she went to check on her son and saw a sight she thought she never will see sooner and one in the surroundings heard her squeal and thought something happened to akashi and came running to his they saw the reason why nina squealed they started blushing.

There on bed is akashi holding tetsuya in his arms(some how in sleep holding his hand converted to akashi hugging tetsuya and tetsuya liked his warmth and snuggled closer.).

Tetsuya started to stir and woke up only to see akashi's face closer to him,blood rushed to his cheeks once he analysed their woke akashi, and he saw tetsuya blushing and started blushing a little(only a little,only tetsuya can see that he is blushing since he is close).Tetsuya said to move and that's when he realised their position and immidiately let go of tetsuya and both sat on the bed with their faces turned in the opposite direction so thay are not facing eachother.

They both are thinking to say something but it's too akward to broke the silent and said

"U..um I...I don't know how we got into that position.I'm s..sure that I was just holding your um sorry..may be..."

Tetsuya blushed again and said"I..It's o..ok" and laughed a littlenervously.

They turned to each other and akashi said"And I am not cheesy."

Tetsuya remebered what they are talking yesterday night and both laughed together yeah they didn't notice that everyone mostly their mom is in the is blushing and when akashi said that he is not cheesy everyone is confused and are more confused since they both started laughing.

Akashi and tetsuya turned to their side while laughing and suddenly froze by seeing everyone in the room.

Akashi asked"Mom!Since when were you here?"

Nina started smiling and said"Since before you both wake up my only me everyone is."

Akashi said"It's not what you are thinking.I swear it's a misunderstanding."

Nina said"Ooh~"

Akashi said"Tetsuya come on help me here."

Tetsuya said"I don't know what you are talking about."and left the room in order to escape from his mom's comments.

Akashi is shocked since tetsuya sneaked out of the room to save himself and soon a shout is heard through out the castle

"Tetsuya,you sneaky little get back here and help me."


End file.
